itzrandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Fly the Fox:Roleplayer
This is hilarious. Here you can add your Fan Character(from SNN or SFW, or any other fanon wiki) and some FUNNY story.SO HELP OUT Characters *Fly the Fox (Fly the Fox) *Aman Virk (Goldenguy511) *Kaosu the Cryptid (Goldenguy511) *Dancing Banana on a Unicycle (Goldenguy511) *Kumori the Cat (Goldenguy511) *Goldenguy511 (Goldenguy511) *Jet the Hedgehog (Jet50, the founder) *YMCA Domo Dog (Jet50, the founder) *Jet50 (Jet50, the founder) *Unknown Voice (Jet50, the founder) *Red Fox (Jet50, the founder) *Big the Cat (is not fanon, so anyone may use) *Froggy (is not fan-made, so anyone may use) *The Shadnoe Force (Goldenguy511) Story Fly:(running through the woods)Wow what is that up ahead? Aman: OHAI!!!!! *Randomly pranses around like a Leprechaun* I'm a distraction, I'M DISTRACTING YOU!!! Jet:Who the H**L is he?!!? Aman: I am Aman the Human, aka Aman Virk..... and I am a distraction sent by Kaosu... D'OH!!! WHY DID I SAY THAT!!!??? Jet:And just who the heck is Kaosu? Fly:I don't know. You tell me. Jet:I DON'T KNOW EITHER, DON'T ASK ME!!!!! I'm definetly dreaming. To double check if this a dream, Fly, do something. . . Fly:*takes out a gun and shoots Jet in the chest* OHAI!!!!!!! Jet:*falls to the ground, dies* >Jet will no longer appear in the story.< Jet:*last words* SO. . .IT. . .IS. . .NOT. . .A. . .ugh. . .dreeeeaaaammmmm. . .*dies* Fly:Whoops. Aman: *facepalm* I can't tell you who Kaosu is..... but he is..... wait a sec... I CAN'T TELL YOU!!!!!! YMCA DOMO Dog: *revives Jet* Ello red hedgehog. Jet:*shakes head* WHO IS KAOSU?!!!? JUST TELL ME, I'LL GET YOU SOMEONE TO MARRY!! Aman: NEEEEEEVVVVVAAAARRR!!!! *runs back to base* Jet:Wow that was weird. Hey, wheres Fly! *''At the base...'' Aman: KAOSU!!! I baked you a cake from the SOULS OF THE DEAD!!! Kaosu: Wow, how'd you get those? Aman: Ohhh, I just went outside the local dam and stole everybody's shoes *''Back to somewhere...'' Kumori: *appears* Hello, have you seen a cryptid named Kaosu anywhere? Jet:I don`t know who is Kaosu. Oh, have you seen a fox named Fly anywhere Kumori: Uya, I saw a red fox walking around the local Wal-mart. Jet:Yep, that`s Fly. Thanks! *''At the local Wal-Mart. . .'' Jet:Fly! What the heck! You left without telling me! Red Fox:I`m not Fly. I`m some other red fox. Unknown Voice:I KNOOOWWWW WHEEERRRREEE FLLYYYY IISSSSS. . . Kumori: ???? Jet:Who the H**L said that?!!? Unknown Voice:I MUUUSSST NEEEEVVVVEEERR TELL YOOOUUUU. . . Jet:Oh yes you should you should, or I'm gonna. . .hey, wheres that black and white cat? She was here a second ago. Unknown Voice:MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! YOU MUUUUSSSST LEEEAAAVEEE. . .OR I WIIIILLLL CAAAAAPTUURRREEEE YOU TOOOOO! Jet:Uh-oh. AAAAHHHHH!!!!! *runs away* *''At the base. . .'' Unknown Voice:ROYAAALLL MAAASSTEEERR KAOSUUUU, I HAAAVEE BROUGHT YOOOUUUU SOMETHIIIINNNNGGGG. . . Kaosu: What? What is it? Unknown Voice:IT IIISSS KUUUMOORRIIII THEEEE CAAAAATT!!!! Kumori: Ahhh! Let me go! THIS INSTANT! Kaosu: *facepalm* You got the wrong cat. I was looking for Big so I could torchure him for being such a useless character.... and I was gonna stuff chili dogs up his mouth. Now, let her go! Unknown Voice:OOOKKKAAAAAYYYY.... *lets her go* Kumori: Geez. Kaosu, you always mistake me for other people Kaosu: Uya, sorry *''At Big's house. . .'' Big:*in his fat and ugly voice* Froggy, I got you some dead flies and bees with poopy sauce to eat! Your favorite! Froggy:*jumps up and down with happiness* Big:YAY! He likes it! *farts* Froggy:ribbit. . .*faints because of the fart* Aman: OHAI!!!!! *Randomly pranses around like a Leprechaun* I'm a distraction, I'M DISTRACTING YOU!!! Big: What the? WOAH! Check out that guy! I'm completely distracted! Unknown Voice:*mumbles to self*''BIIIG. . .I HAAAVE GOOOOOOT YOOOOOUU NOOOOWWWW. . .'' *picks up Big, runs away* *''At the base. . .'' Unknown Voice:ROOOOOYAAAAL MAAAAASTEEERRRR KAAAAAOOOOSUUUUU, I HAAAVEE BROOOUUUGHT YOOOOU SOMETHIIIING. . . Kaosu:I hope you didn't get the wrong cat. . . Unknown Voice:I HAAAAVE BROOOOOUUUUGGHHHT YOOOOOUUU BIIIIIGGG THEEEE CAAAAATT!!!! Big:*in his ugliest and fattest voice* DUH LET ME GO Kaosu:Where is Froggy? I need him to. Unknown Voice:WHOOOOPSSSSS. . . Kaosu:*facepalm* Go get him, I don't want to deal with this again Unknown Voice:OOOOOKKKAAAAYYYYY. . . *''At..... somewhere and OTTERZ'' Goldenguy511: *brushing tail* Ohhh... you gotta when to hold them, gotta know when to fold them, I dunno where I got this song, doop dee doop dee doop dee doo. Kumori: What are you doing? Goldenguy511: AUGGHH!!! What the h**l are you doing here!? Kumori: I never knew you had a tail... Goldenguy511: Well, I am half Human, half Monkey Kumori: *chuckle* Goldenguy511: Errr... Meh... *walks away* *Back at the base... Goldenguy511: *comes in* Hiya Kaosu, whatcha doin'? Kaosu: Meh.... Goldenguy511: Did you know that you're not a Cryptid? And that you're a creeper? Kaosu: Ummm.... noooooo... Goldenguy511: JK!!! XD!!! Kaosu: Meh :/ Unknwon Voice:*breaks down door* KAAAAOOOSUUUUUU. . .HEEEYYY, WHOOOO IS THAAAAT TAAAAAIIIIL DUUUUDEEE AND HOOOOWW DIIIIID HEEEEE GEEEET IIINNNN THEEEE LAAAAIIIIR?!!? Kaosu: This is Goldenguy511, my fan-creator Unknown Voice:I THOUGHT GOD CREEEAAATEDD YOOOOOU. . . Kaosu: No, it was Golden. Now, what is it that you want? Unknown Voice:I WAAANNNT NOOOOTTTHHHHIIIIINNNGGG. . .BUUUUUT I BROUGHT YOOOOOUUU FROGGY!!!! (NOTE: Kaosu does not want to rule the world, he justs wants to sit in his castle and watch his minions cause terror from the TV security camera. He does not care about ruling the world.) Froggy: RRIIIBBIIITTT!!! Kaosu: *laughs* I love to see them in terror! Goldenguy511: Sometimes I wonder why I made you this way... *walks away* Kaosu: I might as well call the Shadnoe Force. *calls 611 (Which is calling the Shadnoe Force)* Shadnoe (on phone): Hello, how may I help you? Kaosu: *stuff he tells Shadnoe* Shadnoe (on phone): Okay, I'll be right there. *hangs up* *''At Shadnoe's house...'' Shadnoe: Ready guys? Rig: Always! Ugly Bieber: Duhhh... Uhh.... *''At Kaosu's base...'' Rules Just obey the wiki rules. AND NO MORE USING OTHER PEOPLE'S CHARACTERS WITHOUT PERMISSION!!!! Only administarors can ignore this rule. Current admins:Jet50, Ultimatedude127 and Goldenguy511. If you are not an admin, please obey this rule. Gallery ﻿ Category:HILARIOUS!